Liberal Democratic Party (Australia)
The Liberal Democratic Party (LDP), or Liberal Democrats, is an Australian political party founded in 2001, and is broadly described as a libertarian party. Party name In 2007, the party tried to register federally under the name "Liberal Democratic Party" but this was opposed the by the Liberal Party of Australia, so the party chose to register as the "Liberty and Democracy Party". However in 2008 the party successfully applied to the Australian Electoral Commission to change its federally registered name to "Liberal Democratic Party". During this period, the party remained registered under its original name in the Australian Capital Territory (ACT). Philosophy The LDP generally adheres to libertarian, classical liberal, small government, and laissez-faire principles coupled with what the party considers as a high regard for individual freedom and individual responsibility. The party rejects "left-right", "right-wrong" and "moral-immoral" ideologies, instead taking philosophical policy positions which reflect what the party considers as freedom over oppression. The party states that acceptance of the rights of individuals to pursue their activities does not necessarily indicate endorsement of those activities.LDP philosophy: LDP website Policies LDP policies include the following: * Extensive reduction of taxes and fines, industrial relations regulations, and government spending including welfare, health and defence * Support of extensive privatisation and deregulation * Support of a 30 percent flat rate income tax * Support of extensive free markets and free trade * Support of nuclear power * Support of market over government responses to climate change * Opposition to industry subsidies including corporate welfare * Support of competitive federalism and political decentralisation * Support of citizen initiated referenda, fixed parliamentary terms, recall elections, and voluntary voting * A general immigration tariff on immigrants from other nations to replace the existing quota system * Support of free migration agreements with more nations such as the current Australia/New Zealand agreement * Support of gay marriage * Opposition to affirmative action * Support of property owners' rights * Support of fishing and shooting rights * Relegalisation of marijuana, euthanasia and assisted suicide * Abolition of coercive psychiatry History * 2001: ** Liberal Democratic Party founded by John Humphreys. ** Contests the 2001 ACT election, receiving 1 percent of the vote. * 2004: ** Contests the 2004 ACT election, receiving 1.3 percent of the vote. * 2005: ** David McAlary becomes party president. * 2007: ** Holds first national conference. ** Registers federally, changing its name to "Liberty and Democracy Party" to meet electoral commission requirements. ** Contests 2007 federal election, winning 17,048 votes (0.14 percent) in the lower house, and 16,942 votes (0.13 percent} in the upper house. * 2008: ** Peter Whelan elected party president. ** Contests 2008 Gippsland by-election, winning 4.2 percent of the vote. ** Contests the seat of Molonglo in the 2008 ACT election, winning 0.9 percent of the vote. ** Applies successfully to the AEC to change its federally registered name to "Liberal Democratic Party". * 2009: ** Contests the 2009 Higgins and Bradfield by-elections, winning 0.5 percent and 0.8 percent of the vote respectively. * 2010: ** Contests 2010 federal election, receiving 1.81 percent of the senate vote (over 230,000 votes). ** Humphreys' Liberal National Party of Queensland preselection for Griffith at the 2010 election terminated in unclear circumstances.John Humphreys: About * 2011: ** Registered in South Australia. * 2012: ** Gained 13.3 and 7.3 percent of the primary vote in the Ramsay and Port Adelaide state by-elections in the absence of Liberal Party of Australia candidates. ** Jeff Pettett was elected as a Councillor to the Ku-ring-gai Council in northern metropolitan Sydney at the New South Wales local government elections, gaining 24 per cent of vote in the absence of Liberal Party candidates. Emergence Prior to the 2012 Ramsay and Port Adelaide state by-elections in South Australia, the polls in The Advertiser newspaper gave the LDP 23 percent and 14 percent of the vote respectively in the absence of Liberal Party candidates. The LDP ended up with votes of 13.3 percent and 7.3 percent respectively. The paper described the LDP as "a hardline libertarian party that demands abolition of government welfare as well as the minimum wage, seatbelts and bike helmets. It backs legalisation of marijuana and increased freedom to access pornography." See also *Political parties References External links * LDP official website * LDP philosophy * LDP policies * LDP history * A new era for the LDP, blog by John Humphreys Category:Classical liberal parties Category:Political parties in Australia Category:Political parties established in 2001 Category:Libertarianism in Australia Category:Libertarian parties Category:2001 establishments in Australia